Harry Hanley
)]] Name: '''Harry John Hanley '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 '''Grade: '''12th '''School: '''Aurora High School '''Hobbies and Interests: '''Making money, drama, singing, helping out at his dad's car lot. '''Appearance: While not often described as handsome, Harry has a youthful appearance that he makes no attempts to hide. His straight, brown hair is kept carefully untidy, slightly too long and brushed over to one side. He has particularly neat eyebrows - that sometimes call into question whether he plucks them - that frame wide blue-grey eyes. His nose is straight and his mouth unobtrusive. He has wide cheekbones, an almost heart shaped face, and his expression is often screwed into a mischievous smile. In the summer his face often becomes adorned with freckles across his nose and cheeks, something he had hoped to grow out of. Additionally, he has a dimple in his left cheek that he pretends to hate but is secretly rather fond of. He is still almost entirely incapable of growing meaningful facial hair, and as a result consciously remains clean shaven. At 5'9 and weighing 140 lbs Harry is overwhelmingly average in build. He has good posture, feeling that it is something that makes a good impression, and always tries to dress fairly tidily. He makes good use of polo shirts, which he owns in a variety of colours and brands, worn with nice jeans or chinos. At the time of capture he was wearing a bright blue polo shirt, dark blue slim leg jeans and nike training shoes. A few weeks ago he injured his right knee running after a customer at work, and as a result sometimes walks with a slight limp when exerting himself from where the injury has yet to fully heal. Biography: Harry was born on April 11th 1994 to Sharon and Gary Hanley. He was a particularly annoying infant, difficult to satisfy, and crying whenever he felt he wasn't receiving enough attention. As his mom didn't work and his dad made good money selling used cars this wasn't too much of an issue until his sister Amelia was born when Harry was three years old. He came up with elaborate schemes to try and get rid of her, which he would helpfully explain to his Mom beforehand as he often needed her help in sourcing some of the materials or using the phone, and so they were never very successful. He did manage to sell her to an old woman in the park once, but failed to convince Sharon to hand her baby daughter over and was instead told off. Discipline was generally fairly lax in the Hanley household, and Harry and his sister would run riot over the neighbourhood as soon as they were old enough. He would often sing when he was small, and as he had a tuneful voice this was encouraged by his relatives. When he was five, his mom got a new friend, Peter Small, who would visit the house often. He and Mia were often sent into the garden to play when this happened, but Harry didn't mind too much as Peter would buy his patience with sweets and toys and promises of more if he didn't tell his dad that Peter had been round. Being a child of dubious morals, Harry was only too happy to oblige, and Mia was too young to understand. Except that it was Mia who eventually let the affair slip, asking their dad why he didn't bring sweets home every day like Peter did. There then followed a strange couple of weeks in Harry's life where he was sent to live with his grandparents, and then when he came home his dad didn't live with them any more and Peter was around a lot more often. Only a few weeks later Peter moved in, while his dad lived in a caravan on the used car lot site. His mom got a part time job waitressing which was unsettling for Harry and Mia who were used to her being around all the time and instead got sent to daycare. His parents officially divorced three weeks before his sixth birthday, and Sharon and Peter got married three months later. Harry was a page boy at the wedding, and Mia a flower girl. It was around this time that Harry started school, something he was vehemently against because a couple of his naughty friends said it was going to be boring and he wanted to fit in with them. Secretly, however, he was quite excited to be a part of the bigger school as he had heard the food was better and the gym had ropes they could climb. In class he was quickly identified as one of the naughty kids, and often told off for swearing in class and talking back to the teacher. At the same time his teachers picked up on the fact that he was quite bright, good at problem solving and getting on with his peers, but lacked any sort of drive to learn. He simply didn't care about why things were the way they were, couldn't see the point of knowing how to add when he could be sticking clay in the classroom computer. When he was about eight his parents started speaking to each other, and have since remained on good terms. Despite this, Gary has always held a certain degree of resentment, and will often subtly try to one-up his ex-wife by helping his kids break the rules she imposed, or trying to buy them better gifts. Harry has often used this to his advantage, to the admonishment of his sister. At around the same time Harry figured out how good money was. Peter was the manager of a large local grocery store and earned a fair enough wage, and then his dad would always give him money if Peter had, so his funds built up quickly. But Harry soon found that it wasn't enough for all the things he wanted to buy, he had a long list of gadgets and toys and computer games, so he started trying to earn money around the neighbourhood. Harry quickly became known as the kid who spent his summers washing cars and his winters shovelling snow. He spent a week with his cousin's dog to try and get over his fear of them so that he could also earn money dog-walking. This practice continued throughout middle school. One day he was sitting in the canteen with a group of friends and one of them moaned that they wanted a chocolate bar but didn't quite have enough money for the vending machine. Harry offered to sell the kid his own chocolate bar for whatever money he had, and was accepted on the offer. He realised the gap in the market between the over-priced vending machines and his friends, who were generally low in cash. With some help from his dad who drove him out to the nearest Costco he bought multipacks of chocolate bars and started selling them to his friends. No pressure, cheaper than the vending machines, available any time a teacher wasn't looking and he wasn't busy. His backpack was slowly emptying of books and filling up with candy bars. His school work didn't really suffer as he hadn't been trying at it anyway, but he started to spend his evenings working out the buying habits of his friends. When his school stopped serving some forms of junk food on healthy eating policies he found ways to get around it. The other thing that happened in middle school was that he started to get into drama. It happened because he got his first crush on a girl, who happened to be in the drama club, and he hoped that she might notice him. As it happened, his confidence, charm, and ability to lie came together to make him into a convincing actor. However much he enjoyed his life, he found it fascinating to try and see the world through someone else's point of view. He also started taking singing more seriously when the school tried out doing a musical and his ability from childhood resurfaced. As one of the few singing boys in the school he was ushered into the school choir by one of his teachers. In tenth grade he first had the idea to start selling alcohol. It took a couple of weeks to figure it out, and initially it was only to a close friend or two who were organising parties. His cousin supplied him to begin with, but quickly became edgy about the morals of the situation and dropped out. After a battle of conscience, combined with an awareness of the law, he asked his dad. Despite initially getting angry, Gary agreed to be a supplier for a cut of the profit, provided that he never be implicated should Harry get caught. Delighted to have a source Harry accepted the terms without question, and since then the illicit business has grown. He continues to keep it under very tight control and is very careful about it. Everything is stored at his dad's house and only transported into the area a couple of days before the party. Until he gets to know people, a lot of the process is done anonymously, and fortunately he has managed to evade suspicion thus far. His relationship with his sister has complicated over the years. They got on remarkably well as children and were always happy to play together, mainly because Harry was never particularly boisterous and Mia a bit of a tomboy. They grew apart in their teenage years as Harry became busy with earning money and Drama, and Mia became busy with swimming, something she is very good at and she competes at state level competitions much to the pride of their family. Sometimes it bothers Harry that his mom and step-dad aren't as proud of him as they are of his sister, even though he feels that he works just as hard as her. Despite this, his relationship with Sharon and Peter is good, he tends not to cause them too much trouble as he doesn't want his allowance revoked. Never happy with his earnings, Harry also has two jobs. He works at the movie theatre in the Lone Pine Mall on weekends, and helps out at his dad's car lot after school when he can. Recently he was chasing a customer at work who had walked out of the shop without paying for their popcorn, tripping over and badly twisting his right knee. He got the excitement of getting taken to hospital by a colleague and undergoing surgery to repair the ligament. Fortunately he healed well after the operation, but develops a limp when he walks too far or runs anywhere. This has led to a certain degree of laziness. Combined with his heavy involvement in drama at the school, having recently taken on the role of Marius in Les Miserables, Harry is pretty much always on the go. He doesn't have time for serious relationships (both platonic and romantic), but considers himself to be well liked enough within the year, even if the majority of his relationships with his peers are quite superficial. He gets along well with most people due to his charming nature, but he particularly enjoys spending time with people who share his hobbies such as the Drama group. The fact that many people only pretend to like him because he can sell them alcohol is something he tries not to think about, and he often finds it hard to tell the people who genuinely like him from those that are only interested in his wares. Harry is an eternal optimist, truly believing that if he tries hard enough, everything in his life will fall into place. He has great plans for his future. Appearing in the musical as a major role has eaten up a lot of the time he would normally spend helping his dad out, and this means that their relationship is becoming strained. Following school Harry is planning on starting his own business and becoming rich. However, as he hasn't had that million dollar idea yet, he currently plans to go to community college and take some business courses in the hope that it will spark his imagination. He is looking forward to moving into his own place, which he hopes to accomplish while he is at college. Beyond that, Harry has never though about his future other than wanting to have a lot of money. Advantages: Harry is exceedingly charming, and able to talk his way out of a lot of situations, or into situations. Additionally, thanks to his many resources he is well liked by a lot of people. He would have probably brought some stuff to sell on the trip with him and so wouldn't be hard pressed for food. His slightly corrupt morals might mean that he finds himself able to corrupt himself in other ways, and his abilities as an actor mean that he can act his way out of situations. Disadvantages: Many of his relationships with his peers are superficial and fuelled by supply/demand. As he is always busy Harry has no time for exercise or sports and as a result isn't in very good shape. He can't run more than a hundred feet at any kind of speed, especially with his current knee injury limiting him. Harry is going to have to come to terms with the fact that he is in a situation he can't buy his way out of, and it is going to be difficult for him to deal with. He finds it hard to read other people and to tell what their feelings are towards him, such as whether they like or dislike him. Designated Number: Male student No. 026 --- Designated Weapon: Desert Eagle .50 Cal Conclusion: I wonder if B26 thinks he can corner the market on bullets. Maybe he could try and trade the wrist-breaker to some sap who doesn't know any better... - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: xylophonefairy, SOTF_Help Kills: Maximilian Sawyer, Gabriel Lee Killed By: Maximilian Sawyer Collected Weapons: 'Desert Eagle .50 (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Emily Rose 'Enemies: 'Maximilian Sawyer '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harry, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *All Happy Classes are Alike; Each Unhappy Class is Unhappy in their Own Way. V5: *Hanley's Bazaar *Everyone Dies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harry Hanley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Man, if I ever go terminal, I want the Hanley Treatment, which is what we're calling it now. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students